White Moon
by xxdarkxwingedxangelxx
Summary: Snowsong is the only human member of the only wolf pack that were made up of wolves that are as tall as normal people. And she's seeking revenge. But what happens when she receives a hit on the head and doesn't remember anything but that she has a mission
1. Prologue

**This is one of my first fanfictions for SOTL. it also sort of goes into the others too, but not till later so you won't have to worry... untill later.... but later is a long way from now so, yeah..... **

Prologue

They say that wild magic never existed. That it's just an old woman's tale. But then again, only the people who know others who have wild magic and the people themselves who have the wild magic is the believers. But through out the whole thing, what nobody ever thought possible was a person with more than just the wild magic. A person who has the power not only to talk to a specific kind of the People but that of other magic as well...

**Review people, review... (s'il vous plait) (btw if you don't know what that means, it means please.) **

**so yeah, review.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: On the Chase

**The next chapter. I don't really need to say more, for all of you can see it is the next chapter. **

Chapter 1

On the Chase

_Snowsong, don't give chase. _I heard my brother growl as I watched the villagers run away.

I growled with frustration, not being able to give into the easy chase.

"Please, Darkfur." I begged, looking back at them. "I need to teach them a lesson."

_No, dearest sister. _My brother said, nudging me away from the place where I had found them about to do who knows what. _Come. Mother will be waiting for us and she won't be glad when she finds out that you were about to get into trouble again. _

I looked at my brother, with a sad face.

_No, Snowsong. _He growled. _Come on. Climb onto my back. _

I sighed as I hesitantly looked back again. My brother nudged my right shoulder and I got on his back. Once I was settled comfortably on his back, he started to run through the forest. I clung to his dark, black fur as he ran. The trees surrounding us became a green blur of practically nothing. The wind blew my long, dark brown hair and my wolf-fur cape behind me. We soon came to the cave that my pack was staying at.

_Darkfur? Snowsong? _I heard my mother whimper from the inside of the cave.

I heard paw steps and soon my mother, a white colored wolf, come out from the mouth of the cave. She jumped down from the cave and slowly limbed over to us.

_Are the both of you all right? _She asked.

I nodded as I slid off my brother's back.

"I found twolegs in the forest again but not the same twolegs that killed father." I said, my voice filling with anger as I remembered the day that my father, the great magnificent pack leader, had died. I trembled with anger. "But still they were in the forest, for who knows what."

_What did you do? _Mother asked, looking into my eyes with a bit of concern.

"I tried to chase after them but brother wouldn't let me." I growled. "They got away."

_But they didn't destroy anything right? _She asked.

_No, all they did was take a few fallen down trees and that's just about it. _My brother growled.

My mother nodded her head and then looked me in the eyes with her brown, agony filled eyes.

"Mother, are you all right?" I asked, concern on the edge of my voice.

She nodded again. My brother and I exchanged glances.

_Mother, you should go back inside the cave. _My brother whimpered.

Mother just ignored him and started to walk towards the forest.

_I'm going to go hunt. _She said. _You two should join your littermates and go find some prey. _

I nodded and jumped back onto the back of Darkfur. He started to run to the west, the last place we heard that the rest of the pack was going to be. It didn't take long for me to hear them. Darkfur howled to announce that we were coming. We instantly got a response from another of my brothers, Quickfoot. Darkfur headed towards the direction the howl had come from when there was another howl, this time that of one of my sisters, Brightmoon. It was followed by what sounded like shouts of twolegs.

"A battle!" I growled.

Darkfur nodded and changed directions, heading towards the sound.

_You've got your dagger right? _He asked, running past trees. _It's the twolegs that killed father. _

In an instant, I felt my whole body tremble with excitement.

"Of course I do." I growled, getting a hold of the dagger that I had at my waist, the only twoleg thing that I was able to use.

_Good. Cause, there's going to be a lesson that's going to be taught by us. _Darkfur barked.

"Good. That twoleg that killed father needs to be taught a lesson." I growled. "I swear by Night Black and Old White that I will. Even if I have to die trying."

Darkfur growled in agreement. When the sounds of the shouting and screaming became closer, I slid off Darkfur's back and ran besides him, pulling my dagger out to get ready for the fight. When we got to a clearing in the forest, we saw a full out battle going on between the twolegs and the People of my pack. Darkfur and I hurried into the battle. I heard shouting of the twolegs' language as they all pointed at me. I snarled as one of the guys started to try and fight against me. I dodged most of his attacks and managed to catch him a few times. The twoleg started to shout at me though the only thing I understood was Zarita Lupita, the name that I was known as by the twolegs.

I snarled again and saw a fault in the twoleg's fighting. I instinctively dove in for the kill and stabbed him in the stomach. I was satisfied when I saw the front of his tunic become blood covered. I wasn't allowed to get a rest for the next thing I knew, more twolegs were coming at me.

I quickly dodged one of them and stabbed him with my dagger. He fell with a surprised face on him, dropping his long dagger. I was about to attack the other twoleg when I saw that Fleetnight was taking care of him.

"Thanks Fleetnight." I growled when I saw her rip the twoleg's head off.

_No problem. _She answered, heading towards another twoleg.

It wasn't long before the battle was finished. I growled with satisfaction, looking around to see if I could find the twoleg that had killed my father. I couldn't see him anywhere although his scent was here.

"The twoleg isn't here." I growled.

_We'll get him next time. _ Brightmoon barked.

Then she sent up a victory howl that was soon joined by the rest of us. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps behind me and sudden pain. The last thing I heard was my brothers and sisters snarling and whimpering before I blacked out.

**deep breath.... review review review review review review review review**


	3. Chapter 2: In the Unknown World Humans

**the technical dificulty chapter**

Chapter 2

In the Unknown World; Humans

I was drifting in and out of darkness as though I was in a dream state. Off in the distance, I heard voices though they were none I never heard. They sounded as though they were in trouble or something. There was also a sudden clashing of something that hurt my sensitive ears. Unable to take it anymore, I headed towards the direction of the noise. I soon got all my senses back and opened my eyes to see that I was in a room. A brightly lite room that I hadn't seen anywhere in my life.

"Duke Baird." I heard somebody say from besides me. "The girl is awake."

I heard feet shuffling and soon a face loomed above me. Surprised, I sat up quickly only to have my head hurt like heck. Ignoring it, I moved just enough so that I was as far away from the person as possible.

"Don't worry." the person who was standing in front of me said. "I won't hurt you. I just wanted to see how you feel."

He reached a hand out to me and I shrunk back, unknown fear filling my body.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he said again. "My name is Duke Baird."

I just stared at him, still not trusting him. After he saw that I wouldn't let him touch me, he sighed and put his hand down.

"Caleb, go to their majesties and tell them that the girl is awake if they wish to see her." Duke Baird said, turning around.

"Yes, sir." I heard somebody answer and footsteps walk away.

He then turned around again, and sat down on the another bed that was next to the one that I was on.

"Do you have a name?" he asked, trying to sound friendly.

I hesitantly watched him, to see if he was going to suddenly move. He just sat there and watched me from the other bed.

"Snowsong." I barked, in a low voice.

I still wasn't sure if he meant any harm.

"What?" he asked, looking confused. It was as if he didn't speak wolf.

"Snowsong." I repeated.

He still looked confused. He opened his mouth as if to speak again but was interrupted by footsteps walking into the room.

"Duke Baird, you said the girl was awake?" a deep voice asked.

Duke Baird quickly got up and bent in half before straighting back again.

"Your Majesty, yes I did." He said, as he moved over. "This is the girl that was found close to the northern borders."

"Did you get any information out of her?" the person that Duke Baird called Your Majesty asked.

"None, Your Majesty." he answered. "She just woke up and it's as though she doesn't speak Common."

"Doesn't speak Common?" Your Majesty asked. He came over to the bed and stretched a hand out.

I shrunk back away from him as far as I could. He seemed confused as well and pulled his hand back.

"Child, do you have a name?" Your Majesty asked, most likely trying to sound nice.

"Snowsong." I barked.

Once again, like Duke Baird, I got the same confused look from Your Majesty.

"Who are your parents?" he tried.

I tried to think back in my memories on who my parents were but nothing came to me. It was as if I was just born.

"Where were you born?" Duke Baird tried.

Once again, I couldn't think up of it. Nothing came to me.

"Do you remember anything that happened before you came here?" Your Majesty asked.

For that I shook my head, causing me to wince from the pain that was in my head.

"It seems as though you have lost all of your memories... possibly the reason why you don't know your name or anything." Duke Baird said.

"What should we do?" Your Majesty asked. "We can't really let her go off to find her house."

"Well, Your Majesty, we could see if one of the nobles wants to house her." Duke Baird suggested. "I don't have any more suggestions. I can't even get her to let me make sure that she's all right."

"Yes, I can see that." Your Majesty said. "I will run it over with a meeting."

With that he walked out of the room, leaving me with another person and Duke Baird. Duke Baird sighed again and sat down on the other bed.

"Are you feeling a bit dizzy?" he asked.

I didn't answer for I didn't know what the word dizzy meant.

"Are you feeling light headed?"

Once again, no answer from me for I didn't know what he was talking about. He sighed. Just then I heard another ruckus outside.

"Duke Baird?" I heard a voice call.

"In here, Your Highness." Duke Baird answered.

From the whole in the wall came a boy with black hair not much older than I was, helping another boy with red hair.

"Alan, 'fell down' again." the boy with black hair explained as Duke Baird stood up and walked over to them both.

"Where?" he asked, helping the boy with red hair onto the bed that was next to mine.

The boy with red hair pointed to his arm that was limb at his side.

"I think it's broken." he said.

Duke Baird looked at it and a shimmering color appeared around the red headed boy's arm. After awhile, he nodded.

"Sure enough, it's broken." he said, standing up and going over somewhere out of my sight.

He came back with wood and other white stuff. Then Duke Baird walked back to the red headed boy again and started doing something to his arm. It was soon wrapped up in the white stuff with the wood sticking out.

"There. You won't be able to do much with that arm for about a good month or so." he said, tying a knot on the white thing.

I had a feeling as though I had done something like that to somebody.

"Damn it." the red headed boy said.

"Hey, the girl is up." the black haired boy said, suddenly.

He walked over to me and started to reach towards me. Startled, I bared my teeth in defense. The black haired boy was surprised and he stopped.

"What's the matter with her?" he asked.

"She just woke up, Your Highness." Duke Baird answered. "And has allowed nobody to even come close to her."

"Just woke up?" the red haired boy asked, standing up from the bed. "Wasn't she found somewhere in the forest, close to the northern border of Tortall?"

"Yeah. And yet, she seems to not know where she came from at all." Duke Baird answered.

"What's going to happen to her?" the black haired boy asked.

"We're not really sure yet." Duke Baird answered. "And it's going to be hard since she won't let anybody come close to her."

"Where was she found again?" the red haired boy asked.

"In northern Tortall." Duke Baird answered. "Some of the knights found her unconscious on the side of the river with blood all over the place and on her clothes. It looked as though there was a battle going on but with what who knows. "

"What do you mean?" the dark haired boy asked.

"There was dead bodies and fur all over the place." Duke Baird answered. "But the dead bodies didn't belong to any Tortallan people."

"Then who'd it belong to?" the black haired boy asked, an urgent edge to his voice.

"We're not really sure." He answered. "But all we know is that there was a battle and the girl doesn't know what has happened to her in the past to get her there."

The black haired boy and the red haired boy looked at me a bit sympathetic. I bared my teeth at them. I didn't know why but it seemed like an instinct.

"Is she a commoner from the near by village, maybe?" the black haired boy asked.

Duke Baird shook his head.

"The knights that brought her in said, that they took her to a near by village that was a good days trip away from where she was found but the people ran away and wouldn't let them stay in the village." He said.

"Why did they run away?" the red haired boy asked, sounding completely confused.

"That is an unknown even to the knights." Duke Baird answered. "But they said when they were running away they were yelling something about a Princess Lupita."

Both the boys looked confused and the red haired boy said so.

"It's even unknown to us." Duke Baird told him.

"Let's go talk to the knights that brought her in." The dark haired boy said. "Maybe they can tell us a bit more. Come on, Alan."

With that the two of them walked out of the room after bending over half way to Duke Baird. I relaxed my posture a bit once they left but not so much that the duke could take me surprised. As if reading my mind, he looked over at me.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep." He suggested, walking around the room.

Not really trusting him, I curled up, keeping one of my eyes open. I was too scared to go to sleep, feeling as though I was missing something that I usually have while I slept. I started to whimper of fright, though not really knowing what it was that was scaring me.

"What's the matter?" Duke Baird asked, coming over to sit back down on the bed next to the one I was on.

I simply whimpered in reply. I felt something wet go down my face.

"What's wrong? Can't go to sleep?" he asked again. "I could make you a drink that'll help you go to sleep."

I whimpered in reply, throwing the blankets on the bed off. It made me feel so… uncomfortable. Duke Baird sighed and picked up the blankets and put them back on the bed. I threw them off again and whimpered. My hands started to shake in some fear that I couldn't explain. Duke Baird stood up and went over to a wooden thing and scooped something out of it into another round thing before coming back to the bed. He then passed me the round thing. I looked at it, totally confused on what to do with it. He sighed and put it down on the bed.

"You drink it." He told me, as he backed away from the bed.

I slowly scooted over to where the round thing was and sniffed it. It seemed quite harmless but I wasn't really sure.

"I didn't poison it if that's what you're trying to find out." He said.

I kept on sniffing it until I was satisfied that it wasn't at all going to kill me. I took a tiny lick out of the drink and then gulped the rest of it down. I put it down when I finished on the side of the bed that Duke Baird had originally put it. I then started to feel drowsy and curled up, still with one of my eyes open. Soon I was so drowsy I unknowingly closed my eyes and went off into blackness.

**this is the actual, don't k how it messed up but now it's fixed.**


	4. Chapter 3: Noble Adoption

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **Hey, tis me again. I'd like to thank Empress-Nat for being the first person to review for this story. I'd also like to say that i don't own Tamora Pierce's characters... oh and that this takes place after Alanna the First Adventure but before and then some during the second book.... just before i forget to mention it later.  
**

Chapter 3

Noble Adoption

When I woke up again, it was dark and there seemed to be nobody around. I looked around but didn't see anything but darkness and a few outlines of what looked like nothing. I yawned, baring my teeth and got up. At first, I wobbled a bit and then I was able to stand up straight. Not knowing what else to do besides go back to bed, I decided to walk around the place. I looked over to the place where there was an outlining of the hole in the wall and headed over to it, making sure I didn't make any noise while I walked to it. I managed to get out of the hole in the wall into a very long, closed road like place.  
I looked around to see nobody in the enclosed road but not really certain, I listened and sniffed for people. (It just seemed as though it was a natural instinct.) When I was satisfied that there was nobody around, I started to run to what I thought was East, only to trip over something and fall. I landed with a soft thump.  
"Ow." I whimpered, as I carefully stood back up again and looked at what had caused me to fall down.  
There was nothing in my way that could have caused me to fall over. Confused, I turned back to where I was heading and started to head in that direction, this time walking instead of running. A soft swish could be heard from somewhere close to me and material brushed against me. Looking down, I saw that I was wearing something that went all the way down to my feet. Lifting it a bit, I gave it a small sniff. It smelled harmless enough though it did have an odd smell to it. Just as I was about to start to walk again, I heard something. Frozen where I was, I listened to where the voices where coming from.  
_The hunt was very good. _I heard somebody say.  
There was a bunch of replies all at the same time. Curious, I started to silently walk towards the place where the voices where coming from. I passed various places, some of them looking a bit suspicious, but none of the long, enclosed roads had people in them. I soon got to the place where the voices where loud, although it was behind the thing that closed off the hole in the wall. I looked at it for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to pass through the closing of the hole in the wall. A little while later, I saw that it was a bit opened and when I gave it a small push it opened. Just as I did, all the talking stopped.  
_Who's there?! _I heard a growl from within ask.  
"My names Snowsong." I whimpered, going into the place.  
Inside, I saw that the place was filled with dogs and the whole place smelled like hay. I then saw the dog that had growled at me.  
_Are you the child who our owners were talking about? _Another bark came from another dog.  
I turned to look at that dog.  
"I don't really know." I barked in reply. "I don't really know much. But who are you"  
_My owners call me Yapper. _The second dog replied. _The one who talked to you first is Skipper.  
Well, why don't you go back to your den._ The first dog that had talked to me barked.  
"I don't really know how I got he-" I started to whimper but got interrupted by a yawn.  
_You poor pup. You're tired aren't you. _Yapper barked.  
I whimpered in response.  
_Why don't you come lay down by me. _Yapper barked, moving over a little as I came over.  
I curled up besides her as I listened to Skipper complain a bit about how I should be going back to my den. That was possibly the last thing I heard before I started to go into darkness again.

I was still half sleeping when I heard noises of footsteps and voices. I half ignored them as I curled up even tighter.  
"Did you find the girl?!" I half listened to a deep voice yell.  
Other replies came at the same time.  
"Let's get the scent hounds out." Another deep voice shouted. "Maybe they'll be able to find her. "  
I heard footsteps and something creak. Then there was a deep intake of breath and the footsteps again.  
"I found her!" The voice shouted. "Somebody go get their Majesties and Duke Baird."  
The sound of running footsteps sounded again and people yelling. I heard the creaking sound again and more footsteps.  
"Oh, thank the gods. She's all right." I heard somebody say. I heard footsteps coming very close to me and fear began to run through me. I heard Yapper growl and her move.  
"Nathan, try and get your dog to come away from the girl." I heard somebody say.  
I heard somebody calling Yapper's name but she didn't budge.  
_Snowsong, I think you should wake up now. _ I heard her say.

Knowing that I should get up sometime, I slowly opened one eye and then the other. And standing in front of me was a ton of people. I whimpered and moved closer to Yapper.  
"Dear, we won't hurt you but you need to come with us now." One of the people said, moving closer to me.

I growled, and backed away.

_Snowsong, it's all right. This is my master. He won't hurt you. _Yapper whined, coming over to me and sticking her nose in my face. _He's one of the nicest people here. _

"Are you sure? They won't hurt me?" I whimpered.

I heard a gasp from somewhere and more noise.

"She can speak Common!" I heard Duke Baird's voice say.

_No, they won't hurt you. _Yapper reassured me.

"Can you come with me to the den?" I whimpered.

_Maybe, if my master thinks it's all right. _Yapper barked.

I nodded and stood up, clinging to Yapper's fur. When the person that had talked to me first tried to come close to me, I growled from fear.  
_Snowsong, it's all right. Calm down. _Yapper whined.

I whimpered but obeyed. Yapper started to walk towards the pack of people and I sort of unwillingly followed. When one of the other peoples tried to take my hand off of Yapper, I growled once again.

"Yapper, can you tell them not to touch me?" I whimpered.

I heard a huge intake of breath and I looked around to see people looking at me funny.

"Is it just me or did she just say something with growls and Common?" one of the boys that looked a bit older than me.  
"I think she did." Another boy answered. "Although more than half of it sounded like growls."

I then heard another voice though this one was a bit familiar… well I had heard it before.

"Who said, that they had found the girl?!" I heard the voice of Your Majesty.

"Over here, Your Majesty. The girl, we just found out, is able to speak Common." Duke Baird said, as the people separated to allow Your Majesty past. "Although she seems to mix growls in with it."

"Mixed with growls?" Your Majesty asked.

"Yapper, who is he?" I whimpered, watching Your Majesties every move.

_He is who the twolegs call the king. His name is King Roald. _Yapper answered, nudging me on my leg reassuringly.

"He won't hurt me?" I whimpered.

Yapper shook her head.

"I see what you mean." Your Majesty said. "We're going to have to fix that."

"Your Majesty, did you find a person that'll take her in?" Duke Baird asked.

"Father!" I heard footsteps and four people came into view. Two of those four people where the two from yesterday. "I heard that the girl was found!"

"Yes, she is found." Your Majesty answered. "Now I would like to say that Duke Gareth of Naxen agreed to look after her so that she could stay in the palace so that Duke Baird could make sure that she is doing well."

"Father adopted her?!" One of the other unknown boys that had come with the two that I seen asked, a surprised look on his face. He had chestnut colored hair and eyes, his eyes almost wide with surprise.

"Yes, I did." A deep voice answered him from behind.

The four turned around to allow a person that almost looked exactly like the other one that had talked walk past them and toward me.

"Yapper, who's that?" I barked.

"I am Gareth of Naxen." He answered as though he had read my mind. "I am the eldest. The one over there that had talked is my son, Gareth the Younger."

The one that had talked earlier came to stand besides Gareth of Naxen and bent over half.

"Son, I want you to look after her. Make sure that she doesn't get lost in the palace." Gareth of Naxen ordered.

"Yes, sir." The son answered. "But sir…"

The father looked at his son, a look of questioning on his face.

"What is her name?"

"Duke Baird, did she ever tell you her name?" Gareth of Naxen asked.

Duke Baird answered with a shake of his head.

"We didn't figure out she spoke Common till today." Duke Baird said. "You can try asking her but she had answered in barks and growls this whole time."

"Hmmm… Child, what is your name?" Gareth of Naxen asked, turning to me.

"Snowsong." I barked, a little sick of having to answer this question over and over again.

"I can't understand you." Gareth of Naxen said.

"Father, we could always give her a name." the son suggested. "At least until she can possibly say her name."

"And what do you think we should name her?" Gareth of Naxen asked, turning to look at his son.

In turn, almost everybody that surrounded us turned to stare at me. I started to feel a bit fearful and clung to Yapper's fur.

"How about Alicia?" Somebody offered.

"No, how about Alina?" another person shouted.

"That doesn't sound like her either." A third person said. "Trisha?"

"Yapper, what are they doing?" I whimpered, looking around at the peoples.

_There going to name you… I think. _Yapper barked. _I'm not really sure. _

"You know, she would be more of a Tala." The son of Gareth of Naxen said.

"I actually agree with Gary." The black haired boy said. "She does seem like a Tala."

"Does she like the name?" Gareth of Naxen asked. "Child, will you answer to Tala."

I looked down at Yapper.

_He wants to know if you'll like being called Tala. It's something every person does if they get a new dog that's older than a puppy. _Yapper explained.

I shrugged.

"I guess that means she doesn't mind it." The red haired boy said.

"I guess." The son of Gareth of Naxen said. "But, father, where is she going to sleep?"

Duke Gareth of Naxen looked over at me and sighed.

"Why don't you boys take her around the palace and see where she'd like to sleep." He said.

"All right, sir." The other boy, the one with the brown hair and coal black eyes said. "Come on, lass."

I shook my head and clutched Yapper's fur. I didn't want to leave the only Person that would actually talk to me.

"Me and my friends-"

"My friends and I." Duke Gareth of Naxen interrupted his son.

"My friends and I won't hurt you." Duke Gareth of Naxen's son said.

"Hey, why don't you have her smell your hand?" the brown haired boy said, laughter in his voice. He was smiling.

"Raoul! Don't be so mean!" the red haired boy said, shoving him.

"Maybe you should try. I mean really!" the kid who was called Raoul by the red haired boy said. He was smiling still and came up to me with one of his hands stretched out towards me, palm up.

**All right people. Time to start reviewing again. Although i'm sure you've all seen this before but u see that button that says review at the bottom of this chapter and if u press it it comes up with another window? well if you press that i'd really appreciate it..... so click away!**


	5. Chapter 4: Settling in

**I'm sorry it took so long.... but hey, it's really really really long.... so yeah... o i just realized through all these chapters so far, i hadn't done a disclaimer but yeah i'm sure you people know that if it's in a fanfiction site... then it's not mine to begin with....**

Chapter 4

Settling In

Everybody fell silent as Raoul slowly held out his hand toward me, his palm up. Hesitantly, I let go of Yapper's fur and looked down at her. She nodded reassurance. I hesitantly and slowly walked up to his hand. Raoul held his hand up a bit higher so that it would be in front of my face and I got a good whiff of something causing me to sneeze. The others started to laugh.  
"Hey Raoul, what's it supposed to mean if she starts sneezing?" the Duke Gareth of Naxen's son asked, laughing.  
"Yapper, can you come with me?" I whimpered.  
She looked over at her master and shook her head.  
_I think my master had planned to go hunting today. I don't think I can._ She barked. _But now you know that these boys won't hurt you, won't you be all right? _  
I shrugged and sighed.

"But I really want you to come with me." I whimpered. "I still don't really trust these people if they're not going to hurt me."

_You'll be fine. _Yapper said, then growled.

"There you are, Faithful." I heard the red haired boy say. "Where have you been this whole time?"

I looked up to see a black cat jump onto the red haired boy's left shoulder, then sat down under his ear. Once it seemed to settle down, it turned its eyes on me. Its purple eyes.

_You've come very far from your home, child. _ I heard a voice say. A voice that wasn't any of the other dogs.

I looked around to try and locate the voice.

_And yet you have the hands of more than one god on you. _ The voice continued.

"Who's that?" I whimpered, looking at all the humans that were standing around me.

"Who's what?" the black haired boy asked.

"That, I think, is my cat. Faithful is his name." the red haired boy said, walking just a few inches. He then put down his cat and the cat came walking toward me, his tail high up in the air.

When the cat was a foot away from me, he looked over at Yapper then sat down.

_Child, I won't say anything more than that these boys won't hurt you at all. _ The voice said again. This time I could pin point it to the cat.

"Are you sure?" I whimpered.

All the cat did was nod.

"All right…" I whimpered, slowly letting go of Yapper's fur.

The son of Duke Gareth of Naxen came over to me and tried to take my hand but I shrunk back.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He said. "I just want to help you up."

I looked up and studied him for a bit before deciding that what he said was true. I hesitantly allowed him to take my hand and help me up.

"So, do you want to find your room first? Or a tour of the palace?" he asked, as he started to lead me toward the huge building.

"Gary, I think it's easier if we give her a tour and let her pick out a room during the tour." I heard Raoul say.

"Gareth, make sure you also take her to the palace tailors too, for her dresses." I heard Duke Gareth of Naxen shout.

"Yes, father!" the son, Gareth, answered. "Now, where to begin the tour first?"

"Kitchen." One of them said.

"The noble's rooms." Another said.

"Introductions then the ballroom." The black haired boy said. "I don't even think Tala knows our names. Well some of our names."

"You know, that's true. Hi, I'm Sir Raoul of Goldenlake." Raoul said, coming in front of me as we walked and bent half over.

"I'm Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte." The black haired boy said. "And this is my personal square, Alan of Trebond."

"And as you already know, I'm Sir Gareth of Naxen… the younger." The son of Duke Gareth of Naxen said. "So, why do you speak in both Common and … an unknown language?"

I shrugged.

"Where'd you live before you came here?" he tried again, as he lead me through a very long enclosed road.

Once again, I shrugged.

"Gary, you do know that she lost her memories." Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte said. "That means she can't answer any of your questions."

"Oh. Yeah." He said, laughing a bit nervously. "Well, what kind of a room do you want?"

Once again, I shrugged.

"Can you please help us out here?" Gareth of Naxen the younger asked, sighing. "I need a bit more information than shrugs. You are now my adopted sister."

I looked at his face and blinked once.

"I don't think she'll want to talk to you, Gary." Alan laughed. "I think she thinks you're a bit scary still."

The other's laughed as Gareth of Naxen the younger started to complain. I sighed in my mind as I looked around the enclosed roads that were connected to what looked like other enclosed roads. I silently kept following the boys as they argued about things I didn't know, as I looked about. As we passed one enclosed road that had what looked like thick clothes covering the walls, I heard the voices of the dogs. Surprised as well as happy that I heard the voices, I ran towards where I could hear them the loudest without actually going outside. The instant I took the first step, I fell. Shaking my head, I stood back up and glared at my feet, which were invisible under the fabric of the clothes I had on. After awhile, I started to run again, although I was still careful to try and not fall again. Far in the background, I heard the boys calling my new name 'Tala'. I didn't stop to wait for them, as I ran past several huge holes, some of them that were closed off until I got to a den that had the hole open with nothing inside.

"M…. my goodness…" Gareth of Naxen said, trying to catch his breath. "You run so fast."

"You… do know that this is the page and squire quarters." Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte said, also trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, I haven't been given a run in such a long time." Raoul of Goldenlake said, trying to catch his breath. "And you aren't even trying to catch your breath."

"Maybe you need to work out some more." Alan of Trebond said, huffing and puffing from the run.

I looked at them, a bit confused. It wasn't that much of a run… was it? I wasn't out of breath and it was more of a … fast walking to me.

"You're one to talk. You're out of breath too." Raoul of Goldenlake said, catching his breath a bit. "How are you NOT out of breath?!"

I looked at them again, confused. It wasn't that far away from where we had come from… I think.

"So, what lead you to run all the way here?" Gareth of Naxen the younger asked, finally having caught his breath. "This is the wing where the pages and squires sleep. Also some of the knights. There's nothing to see in this wing besides to get to another part of the palace faster."

I blinked a few times and went inside the room a bit hesitantly. Once I figured out that there was nobody inside, I hurried over to the part of the room where I could hear the dogs' voices loudest.

"Lady Tala, you might not want this room." Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte said, the other boys coming in. "When the pages and squires wake up, this wing becomes very loud and it usually is very early in the morning."

I sort of ignored him as I went to see the other hole in the wall that showed the outside of the building. From where I stood, I could sort of see the den where the dogs slept. I smiled as I barked from where I was.

"Yapper!" I barked. "Look! I found a den that's close to yours!"

_Very nice, Snowsong. But isn't that where the youngsters of these twolegs sleep?_ Yapper barked.

"I don't know. But I don't care as long as the twolegs leave me alone!" I barked back.

"She seriously wants this room." I heard Gareth of Naxen the youngersaid. "But twolegs?"

"Don't ask me. I don't speak Tala's foreign language." I heard Raoul of Goldenlake answer. "Well, I don't understand her vocabulary either."

"I'm going to guess that den means room…" I heard Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte say. "But twolegs, not very certain about."

"Faithful says she means humans." I heard Alan of Trebond explain. "It's supposedly what the People, or rather animals, call people.

"For once, I'm actually happy to have that cat around us." I heard Raoul of Goldenlake say. "He might come in handy trying to translate Lady Tala's vocabulary."

I turned around to look about the den some more.

"I'm sure there are more rooms that are more comfortable than this one, sister." Gareth of Naxen the younger said.

I turned to look at him and shook my head.

"I want this den." I barked.

The four boys looked at me with some weird look of amazement on their faces.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't be surprised that she actually speaks Common, but Lady Tala, why do you want this room?"

"It's close to the den of the dogs!" I barked happily. "And so I get to see the others whenever I want to!"

All of the boys looked at me with a weird look on their faces.

"Do you really want this room?" Gareth of Naxen the younger asked.

I just looked at him with a bit of a confused look on my face but nodded. He sighed.

"Let's go ask father if you can have this room…" he said as he walked out of the den.

The others followed him and waited for me to follow them. Hesitantly, I walked out of the den and followed the boys as they lead me through various enclosed roads. They soon stopped in front of a hole in the wall that was closed off.

Gareth of Naxen the younger went forward and knocked.

"Come in." came the voice of Gareth of Naxen from within.

Gareth of Naxen the younger did something to make the closing of the whole to go away and walked in, followed by the rest of us. I hung near the hole in the wall so I could easily escape if I had to.

"Ah, yes son?" Gareth of Naxen asked, looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Father, Tala found a room that she likes but it is in the page and squires wing of the palace." Gareth of Naxen the younger said.

"Did she want to find another place?" Gareth of Naxen asked. "Like somewhere in the nobles wings?"

"We told her there were more comfortable ones and she refused to even look at the others." Raoul of Goldenlake said.

"Something about being close to the den of the dogs…." Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte said.

"The den of the dogs?" Gareth of Naxen asked, looking confused. "What den?"

"Supposedly the den is the room. According to Faithful." He answered.

"So she wants the room in the –"

Duke Gareth of Naxen was interrupted by another person coming into the den. This time it was a girl that looked to be older than me with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Um… Your Grace, what d'ye want me to do wit this stuff?" she asked.

"You can just throw them away." He said, waving his hands.

I looked over to what she was holding. She had some sort of tattered clothes and on top of it, what looked like a white fur pelt. For some reason, that fur pelt seemed to drag me towards it and I ran over to the person and grabbed the fur pelt from the top of the pile of clothes.

The instant I touched it, I saw blurred trees and the feeling of safety.

**Review, review review review review review review... (now try saying that ten times faster.)**


	6. Chapter 5: Settling in Part 2

**Sorry the update took so long... i'm sometimes a bit lazy... eheheheh**

Chapter 5

Settling In Part 2

I smiled slightly to myself as I put my face in the fur pelt.

"Lady Tala?" Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte asked.

I heard footsteps come towards me.

"Tala, I think you should let this go…" I heard Gareth of Naxen the younger say.

I felt somebody try and take the fur pelt away from me. I looked up with surprise.

"No," I whimpered. "No."

"Tala, why would you want to keep it?" I heard Duke Gareth of Naxen say.

"I want to keep it." I whimpered.

I clung to it tighter. Duke Gareth of Naxen sighed.

"Well, at least have it washed please." He said.

I looked at him, still clinging to the fur pelt.

"You'll get it back." He said. "I promise."

I didn't know what the heck a promise was but he did look like he was telling the truth so I slowly and hesitantly handed the fur pelt to him. He then handed the fur pelt to the girl and nodded. She went down a little then stood up straight again before walking out of the hole in the wall.

"Now, what did you boys come in here for?" Duke Gareth of Naxen asked, sitting back down at the thing in the middle of the den.

"The room." Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte said. "She wants a room that is close to the dogs' kennels but it's right in the page and squire wing."

"And she won't look at any other rooms." Raoul of Goldenlake said.

Duke Gareth of Naxen was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, why not let her take the room." He said. "But, Gary, I want you to look after her. Make sure none of the pages or squires pull pranks on her. You are her now brother."

"Yes sir." Gareth of Naxen the younger said, bending over half way.

"Now, show Tala the other parts of the palace. And make sure that she has fittings done if she hasn't gotten them already." Duke Gareth of Naxen said.

"Yes sir." Gareth of Naxen said again. Then he turned to me. "Come on Tala. Let's go get you fitted for the dresses."

He lead me out of the den, followed by the others.

"Gareth of Naxen?" I half-whimpered half-barked. "What's a dress?"

I was utterly confused as to what half of what the twolegs said.

"You can call me Gary." He said. "After all I am now, your brother. As for a dress… I don't know how to answer that for you."

"It's clothes that girls and woman wear." Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte said.

"Oh. Then, what's the half bending over thing you twolegs were doing?" I barked.

"Half-bending over thing?" Alan of Trebond asked.

The boys looked confused.

"You mean a bow?" Gary asked.

"What's that?" I barked.

"It's this." Raoul of Goldenlake said, bending half way over.

"Oh." I simply barked.

After that, I was silent except for ever so often. We soon came to a hole in the wall that was sort of open.

"Well, we are not allowed to go in there." Gary said. "It's all right though. The people in there won't bite."

I looked at him, then back to the hole in the wall.

"Go on. They won't do anything awful." Gary said again.

I shook my head and clung to his arm.

"How do I know that they won't do anything awful to me?" I whimpered.

"They won't." Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte said.

I looked over to the hole in the wall and back at Gary again. He nodded and I slowly let his arm go to walk to the hole in the wall. Inside this den, there was tons and tons of fabric that was hanging on the walls with various other things. Like a standing thing that showed my whole body.

"Hello. Are you here for a fitting?" I heard somebody say.

I yelped with surprise and turned to look at where the voice had come from. A woman possibly a few years older than me was standing at another hole in the wall.

"Are you here for a fitting?" the woman asked again.

I didn't answer, not really knowing what a fitting was.

"Child, you have to answer me some time." The woman said, a bit harshly. "Are you here for a –"

I didn't let her finish as I ran out of the den, almost tripping as I went. I was caught by Gary who was still out in the enclosed road with the rest of the boys.

"Already got your fitting?" he asked, helping me back on my feet.

I shook my head.

"Well then why are you out here in the hall already?" Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte asked.

"Hall?" I asked, not knowing what that word meant. "What's that?"

The boys looked at me with a look.

"You don't know what a hall is?" Alan of Trebond asked. "It's the place where we're standing right now."

I looked around, confused.

"You mean this enclosed road?" I barked.

The boys gave me a look.

"Enclosed road…?" Gary asked.

"Faithful, any idea what an enclosed road is?" Alan of Trebond asked, looking at the cat that was on his shoulder.

There seemed to be some sort of an exchange between them because all of a sudden Alan of Trebond nodded his head.

"Faithful said that what she means by an enclosed road is a hallway." He said.

The others seemed to understand and slap Alan of Trebond on his back.

"I'm glad we have that Faithful to translate her vocabulary for us!" Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte said.

"I know. It totally helps." Gary said. "So, are you done with your fitting, Tala?"

I shook my head and growled.

"There is a scary twoleg in there and I don't want to go in." I barked.

The boys laughed.

"Come on. It's not that scary." Gary said. "Just go in and have you fitted for a dress and that's it."

He tried to push me in but I clung to his arm and tried to use all of my power to stay where I was.

"No, I don't want to go into that den." I barked. "It's scary with a scary twoleg in there."

"There are no scary 'twolegs' in there." Gary said, pushing me into the den as best as he could. "Here, see. Nothing awful is going on."

He got as far as pushing me into the hole in the wall but I clung to the sides of it.

"Tala, nobody is going to hurt you. Just calm down and get a fitting so you can get it over with." He said.

I simply shook my head and whimpered.

"Come on." Gary said again. "Just a fitting."

I shook my head and not knowing what else to do, I tried to bite him on the arm.

"Hey! Don't bite me!" Gary shouted, as he jumped back.

The boys started to laugh.

"Bite, Gary?" Raoul of Goldenlake asked, laughing.

I turned to look at the boys.

"Can i have you go in there so you can get a fitting?" Gary asked, trying to slightly push me into the den again. "I'll give you something if you do."

I looked at him.

_Something? What's a something? _I thought, still looking at the boys.

"Gary, what in the Mother's name are you going to give to the girl?" Alan of Trebond asked. "A beef jerky?"

At the word, **beef jerky**, I looked at Alan of Trebond with I guess bright eyes. Although I didn't remember anything from my past with the 'memory loss' I think I remember what a beef jerky was. The boys looked at me with a look on their faces.

"Do you know what a beef jerky is?" Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte asked.

"Isn't it prey?" I barked.

"I guess you could say that it's food… or prey as you call it." Alan of Trebond said.

"Well anyways, if you go into there and get a fitting then we'll give you beef jerky." Gary said.

I looked at him and tossed it around.

"Okay." I barked, and walked into the den.

**Well, as i said, i'd like people to review and possibly give me ideas? please? well you know where the review button is and yeah... **


	7. Chapter 6: The Gift

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I have camp over the summer so yeah it will be slow for a bit. **_

Chapter 6

The Gift

"All right, you may-" I heard the tutor that father had gotten me start to say before I practically ran out of the room as fast as I could without tripping over the bottom of what the twolegs called a dress.

It had been a few months since that day when I had gotten out of that amnesia or something like that. (It was a long word that Duke Baird had said.) Ever since that day, I was given a … tutor by father so that I could 'learn' things. Like how to sew, how to curtsy or things like that, that twolegs do. They also tried to get rid of my 'slangs' as they called it with little success. But father did say in one of his rare visits that I was doing well.

"Tala!" I heard Alan call.

I stopped and turned to see one of my first friends come running towards me, all sweaty and muddy. Although a girl, I was able to become a part of the group of people that my brother, Gary, was a part of.

"Hi!" I said, excitedly for it was the first time in a few days that I was able to actually see one of my friends. "Just came back from sword practice?"

"Yeah. Duke Gareth is making me work hard on certain blows." He answered.

"Lucky. I wanna try a hand at it." I said, thinking back to the day I was watching my brother practice his sword skills. Ever since then I wanted to try it out but when I told my brother he advised me that I don't tell my father or he might flip. He had also made the promise that if I behaved well he would teach me some. "But Gary still hasn't taught me any of the tricks"

"Maybe it's because you're not behaving?" I heard my brother's teasing voice behind me.

I spun around and tried to kick him as best I could with a dress on.

"You know, kicking isn't very lady-like." Gary said, as he ruffled my hair.

"Whatever." I said, shrugging. "So, when are you going to teach me how to do those tricks with the sword?"

"Not now. Maybe some other time." He answered.

I let out a huff and kicked him. Gary winced a little.

"Why is it that you kick so hard?" he complained, still wincing. "I have to wonder, did you used to be a Shang before you lost your memories?"

"What?" I asked, confused. "Sh-?"

I was interrupted by the barks and howls of the hunting dogs and I soon began hearing their voices.

"Yapper!" I screamed. "You're back!"

I started to run towards where the dog dens were only to fall a few seconds later.

"Owww." I said, rubbing my head.

"Are you all right miss?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up to see a man looming over me. Surprised, I yelped and tried my best to kick him away from me.

"Roger! Are you all right?" I heard Gary shout as I heard footsteps coming towards us.

I looked behind me to see Gary and Alan come running up. I turned to glare at the twoleg who was still looming above me. I was getting bad feelings from this twoleg.

"Tala, are you fine?" Gary asked, he gave me a weird look. "What's the matter?"

I didn't answer him and instead growled at the twoleg. The twoleg gave me a weird look but instead of looking away he just kept staring.

"Sir Gareth, is this the child that was adopted into your family by your father?" the man asked.

"Yes sir." Gary answered, helping me up. "And I'm sorry about her… oddness. Father is trying to help her get rid of it."

I glared at Gary for that comment before turning my glare back to the twoleg. I was surprised that he didn't look away like other twolegs did when I pulled a full glare on them.

"Gary who is this twoleg?" I growled. "Why is he staring at me?"

"Oh, this is Duke Roger. The king's nephew and Jon's cousin." Gary said.

I nodded and continued to growl at him.

"Nice to meet you Tala." Duke Roger said, extending his hand toward my face.

"Um… sir, I'd advise you not to-"

The warning was too late as I bite his hand in defense. Duke Roger pulled back, surprise on his face and a flash of anger crossed his eyes for a minute.

"Gary, did you say she seemed to have a weird connection to animals?" Duke Roger asked, as he watched me while shaking his hand to get rid of the pain.

"Only with canines sir." Gary answered. "Tala, quite growling at the duke."

Gary gently hit me on the head which caused me to snap my teeth at him.

"Gary, did you know that this girl has some potential ability to use the Gift?" the duke asked. "She has the Gift within her."

Gary looked at him, pretty much dumbfounded and I looked at him with confusion.

"Gary… what's the Gift?" I asked, completely lost.

"The Gift is something that Alan, Jon and Duke Baird has." He explained. "It's sort of like magic."

I nodded my head, not really getting it but sort of getting it.

"You mean, like when Alan tried to show me a cool fire trick and his hand glowed purple?" I asked.

"Could you two not talk as though I'm not here?" Alan asked, making is sound like a growl. "I'm not deaf."

"Sorry." Gary said. "But how else am I supposed to explain to this child over here?"

He hit me on the head playfully again. I slapped him back and stuck my tongue out.

"Has she ever been tested for the Gift?" Duke Roger asked, staring at me again.

This time, my head started to hurt and I winced slightly while I growled with frustration. He tried to touch me on the head but had to quickly pull back when I tried to take a snap at him again.

"Hey, hey. I'm not a biting toy." Duke Roger said, laughing.

I was still getting an eerie feeling from him.

"Here, how about, repeat after me." He said.

He began saying something weird. I looked at him with the most confused look on my face.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I asked, not getting why I have to say such a thing.

All of the boys gave me a shocked face.

"Tala!" Gary whispered, smacking me gently on the head. "Who taught you such a thing?"

I gave him a look that should have explained a lot of things.

"Um… I think she's been hanging out with us a bit too much." Alan said. "It's either that or something else."

"Yeah, I think that's it…" Gary whispered. "Maybe we should possibly spend a bit more ti-"

"Jerk!" I shouted. "Fine if you don't wanna spend more time with me!"

"Hey! Who said anything about not wa-"

"Can I go see Yapper and the others now?" I asked, interrupting Gary. "I don't wanna stick around anymore."

"Just repeat what Duke Roger asked you to say and then you can go to the dog kennel." Gary answered.

"It's the den, Gary. Don't make me remind you again." I growled.

"Fine, you can go to the doggy den if you repeat what the duke asked you to say." Gary said with a sigh.

I sighed and hurriedly said what the duke had said earlier. A small blackish, maroon-ish colored fire appeared in front of me.

"There, see I said the words." I said. "Now can I go?!"

I looked over at Gary and Alan only to see them giving me a shocked look.

"Um... Gary? Alan? Hello?" I asked, waving my hand in front of their faces.

I got no reaction. I kept waving my hand in front of their faces, trying to get them out of this… weird thing. I tried failingly snapping my fingers in front of their faces.

"Um… Well, anyways, I'll be over at the den if you need me." I said, backing away from my brother and Alan. "Bye."

I tried to turn and start running toward the doors that lead to the court yard where the dog's dens where, but I was stopped by Duke Roger grabbing my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he asked, in a threatening voice.

"Let me go!" I growled, struggling against his grip.

"Where are you going?!" he asked again.

I didn't answer and kept struggling. I started to hear Yapper's voice in my head, voicing concerns as to what she was hearing.

"Yapper!" I howled. "Help!"

Not being able to stand having anybody I didn't know touching me for long, I bit him on the hand. He cursed and let go of my wrist. Not sticking around, I ran as fast as I could without tripping over the bottom of the dress towards the court yards.

Tons of thoughts (not all mine) came rushing through my head as I threw open the door to the dog den and ran over to Yapper. I threw my arms around her neck as she started to comfortingly clean my face with her tongue.

"What happened?" she whimpered. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. This twoleg, I haven't seen him once in my life I don't think, just came up to me when I was heading here and he started asking me all these questions and telling me all these things." I whimpered. "He said something about some gift that I have. Gary said that it's the same as what Alan has. Yapper, I don't get it."

Yapper looked at me for a minute before answering.

"I don't get it either." She barked. "But did he ask you to do anything odd?"

I shook my head.

"Only to repeat this odd … whatever it was, and it caused a small flame to appear in front of me."

"A small flame?" Yapper whined, concern in her voice. "What color?"

"Um… sort of blackish, maroon-ish." I whimpered. "And then Gary and Alan didn't respond for some reason after the flame."

"How can it be?" Yapper whimpered, more to herself. "You have Wild Magic and the Gift?"

"Wild Magic?" I barked. "What's that?"

"Wild Magic is what you have. It's the ability to talk to animals." Yapper barked. "And yet you have the Gift. That's unheard of in the People world."

"Unheard of in the Peo-"

I was interrupted by Gary calling my name from outside in the courtyard.

"In here!" I shouted.

The door to the den was suddenly opened and at the entrance stood my brother.

"There you are. Father wants to talk to you." He said, as he caught his breath. "Duke Roger went to him and told him about how you possess the Gift."

"But I don't wanna leave." I answered, with a sigh.

"Come on, Snowsong." Yapper barked. "Let's go to your father's den."  
"Okay." I barked in reply, getting up and following Yapper past Gary.

"Amazing what that dog can do." I heard Gray mumble as he followed me.

_**Ehehe, well review. The updates might take awhile but i'll try to write really long chapters. This one i think became four pages. **_


End file.
